The Past
by eman20729
Summary: Everybody knows the present Nagumo Haruya. Haughty and proud. But has anybody thought about his past? How he came to Sun Garden? Read to know


**Disclaimer: I don't need own Inazuma Eleven or GO, except some **

Prologue:

The young boy's eyes slowly drift open, as a ray of sunlight hits his face. He takes in his surroundings, and unwillingly gets out of bed. He gazes around- and finds not even the slightest hint that Papa had been there. His father would always clear his room, before Mama found out but now he wasn't there…

_"Papa, Rita-Sama still doesn't explain why the Peloponnesian war began bet she doesn't know it herself!" A boy with flaming red hair shaped in a tulip joked, his eyes shining bright, full of pride and glory, and his smile showing that he was truly contented. He wore a small red T-shirt, fit for a nine year old. His height was average for his age, and his cheeks flushed. His grey shorts had two pockets, one which contained a small paper (Note: Yes, indeed, his test paper which he was about to show) and the other with a mysterious purple stone in it. He purple stone's light was almost dimmed, as if a light-bulb which had been turned off. "What sort of example are you setting for your children, Nagumo Hayuuri?" A lady with her long, red, elegant hair tied elegantly in a single pony. Carrying her little parasol, Hira Niko, or Nagumo Niko, used to 'strut' as people said. The famous child prodigy, who had humbly grown up with her old grandmother, was now a very famous painter, called the 'Gladiola', because of her elegant and artistic tastes. His mother had red eyes, and was wearing a gown, unlike any-other unladylike woman these days. Her mother had no problem in high heels, and neither with short sleeves. "Soka…" His father murmurs. "… Haruya, go play with your friends," His mother instructs, looking at his cheery face. The boy smiled, and hoisted himself up with the help of his father. The blonde hair of his father falling into Haruya's face, and his cat yellow eyes staring at him, a little drooped. His father's long blonde hair was straight, and his T-shirt sweaty. "Hai…" He said, unsurely." Haruya called for Atsuishi. "…" He stopped and paused. "He left…" He told himself. "His parents died…" He reminded, "He's in an orphanage." He flopped himself on the grass, slowly grabbing bunch of weeds simultaneously and plucking them out. _

_"I told you, I can keep him!" He heard his father shout in a tone he had never used. "As if I trust you!" His mother hissed back, edging closer. "Mum…?" Haruya edged closer, hiding in the bushes. "Niko, you can't just-" His father was always a man with manner, looked unusually young for a thirty three year old man. "I can and I will! I'm his mother!" She shouted. "Well a damn mother at that!" The father retorted. Nagumo's hair rose up at an end. He backed off. His father called his mother a… "I don't understand…" He whispered. "… You can't take my own son away from me… you can't…" His father rubbed tears out of his eyes. "Pathetic weakling… Garret doesn't cry like that." Niko said, unsympathetically. A rustle in the bushes and he had run away. Nagumo Haruya had run away. "Haruya!" His father called back. "Look what you did!" Niko said bitterly. Nagumo ran off, dropping his test paper behind, while the stone deep inside. _

_ ++++ Later that noon ++++_

_"He… He's got yellow eyes!" His mother sniffed, in front of the policemen, wiping her nose. "Haruya…" His father murmured. Soon, there was a loud cry. "Let me go…!" Haruya was struggling to be freed. His mother embraces him tightly. "Where were you?" His mother broke the hug. "Are you hurt? Are you… hurt, my darling?" She asked again. "No," Nagumo broke into tears, for the first time, Nagumo cried so hard. "I want daddy… please… mummy." He whispered. "… The mother broke into tears again. _

_His father looked at him, gulping and trying not to cry. "… Daddy… Please… I want to stay with you…" He sniffed, hugging him. "I…I'm sorry… I failed you…" His father then broke the hug and left… _

"Haru-kun, you're awake!" A man with black hair and black eyes said enthusiastically. "As if I've won a Nobel Prize…" Nagumo muttered, making him frown. His dark dreamy eyes pondering into his, "Hagane…" Nagumo pushed his step-father away. "What does mum see in him?" He muttered. After all, he was (alright!) younger than his father, but wasn't as fun as him. He was rich, but not very… tolerant. "He'll be fine, Hishikibi." Niko comforted. Hagane nodded, hurt but agreeing,

Nagumo sunk down into the sofa… "Papa…" He murmured


End file.
